pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue
3600px}} |Row 2 title = Produced by|Row 2 info = IAmPlayer and Popcap|Row 3 title = Published by|Row 3 info = EA|Row 4 title = Release Date|Row 4 info = ??|Row 5 title = Platforms|Row 5 info = PC, Android, iOS, Nintendo Switch, Xbox ONE, PS4|Row 6 title = Current Version|Row 6 info = v.2.0.0 (WIP)}} Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue is a game made by and it took place after the PvZ2 story. It also explains about more returning PvZ2 gameplay mechanics. Story After he (Zomboss) got defeated, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again, he decided to "surrender", and decided not to fight Dave, because he said he had better things to do, so the Time Patrol Officers let him go. While he' was leaving, he took some plants from the Present Day time, making the Time Patrol Officers confused. They decided to track those plants' location, and give Dave and Penny the job to rescue them. Description The evil doctor, Doctor Edgar Zomboss is planning something, AGAIN... He must be up to something... Confront him and save some plants along the way! This time, Zomboss is really plotting on something, because he isn't the one who attacks you, it's his minions that are more powerful! Go to Time Traveling again, with Dave and Penny! Game Icons PVZTPRLogo.png|Icon for v.1.0.0, and v.1.5.0 to v.1.6.0 PVZTPRLogo2.png|Icon for v.1.0.1 until v.1.0.21 PVZTPRLogo3.png|Icon for v.1.0.3 PVZTPRLogo4.png|Icon for v.1.1.0 until v.1.2.0 PVZTPRLogo5.png|Icon for v.1.2.1 until v.1.4.1 PvZTPRLogo6.png|Icon for v.1.7.0 to v.1.7.3 PVZTPRLogo7.png|Icon for v.1.8.0. PvZTPRLogo8.png|Icon for v.1.8.1, the Valenbrainz update. PvZTPRLogo9.png|Icon for v.1.9.0 PvZTPRLogo10.png|Icon for v.1.9.1. PvZTPRLogo11.png|Icon for v.1.9.2. Modes Adventure Mode Defeat Zombies from different worlds, Thwart Zomboss' plan, and rescue plants to defeat Zombies! Free Mode A side-adventure mode that lets you play Brain Busters or specific levels, with the Plants you pick instead of Pre-picked. Consist of Brain Buster levels, Locked and Loaded Levels, Gargantuar levels and Zomboss Bossfight levels. Always reward you with Pinatas. Zen Garden (Revamped) Just like the previous games, you can get coins, but now, this is the place where you can also Level Up your plants. The maximum level is 6 (later 15), and There's a Skill for your plants. Just like PvZ2, levelled-up Plants deal more damage, more health, faster recharge and lesser cost. Zomboss Special Mode The story where Dr.Zomboss needs to get a victory for once, he decided to kidnap the player and let the player help him instead. The gameplay is like "I, Zombie", but slightly changed. Brain Buster Challenge (Upcoming) A gamemode that allows you to play Brain Busters you've played in a world. Just like Zen Garden, this cannot be accessed through Main Menu, and only from Adventure Mode. Beating them rewards you a Mystery Gift Box and a star. The star will be used as Brain Buster Challenge's Completion Rate. There's 3 stars to obtain from each Brain Buster, and has 3 levels of Each Brain Buster. Getting a milestone of stars will reward you either shards, gems and coins, or a Pinata. Will be added in v.2.0.0. Game Mechanics Sun Suns act like how they did in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A tiny sun is worth of 5 suns, Small suns worth 25 suns, Normal suns worth 50 suns, Big suns worth 75 suns, and Giga-sun worth 150 suns. In-game Currencies There are three types of In-game currencies in this game, which is Coins, Gems, and Elemental Shards. Coins act like how they did in PvZ2, which is Silver Coins worth 10 coins, and Gold Coins worth 100 coins. There's an additional type of coin, the Brown Coin, which is more common and worth 1 coin. Coins are dropped by Zombies, given by Marigolds in Zen Garden, Lawn Mowers and Money Bags after finishing a level. They serve more roles other than currencies to buy Power-Ups and Plant Foods, now Coins can be used to bought Upgrades, Small and Medium sized Pinata, and Common rarity Costumes. Gems act like how they did in PvZ2, which acts as its own currency. It's more rare to find the zombie drops, and easier to find by completing quests. They serve more roles than Buying Plants, now Gems can be used to bought Big, XL or Multi Small or Multi Medium Pinatas, Rare and Super Rare rarity Costumes, and Upgrading Plants higher than level 6. Elemental Shards, or just Shards are by far, the hardest currencies to obtain. They varies in 5 types, which is Pea, Sun, Freeze, Heat and Explosive Shards. The only easy way to obtain this is by defeating the Gargantuar Level, or beating Boss Battle in Free Mode. They can be used to bought Shard-themed Pinatas, or Plants that costs Shards. Shards can also be used to be the cost to level up Plants that costs Shards. They will be in the same type as the type of shard you need to buy them. Seed Packets and Slots Seed Packets having the same appearances in PvZ2. While in PC, they are smaller than the mobile version, due to the PC version having capablities of having 10 Seed Slots. While the mobile devices has only 9. In Upcoming Console Versions, depending on the device, they will have either 9 or 10. XP Packets XP Packets are having the same concept as they did in PvZ2, which is used to level up Plants. Instead of only by Opening Pinatas to get them in PvZ2, now you can also get it by Playing a level with that plant, and actually use it. Plants now has Leveling Rate, which is from Fast, Medium-Fast, Medium, Medium-Slow and Slow. Plants with faster Leveling Rate has more chance to get more XP, the lower the Leveling Rate, the harder it is to level up. Fast, Medium-Fast and Medium are easily found on normally obtained plants, while Medium, Medium-Slow and Slow are easily found on premium plants. World Map The World Map is similar to the ones in PvZ2. The map order is similar to earlier versions, which is sorted from the story, not the difficulty, which offers the dynamic diffuclty. Currently, the difficulty determiner is based on bars, One is Easy, Two is Medium, Three is Hard, Four is Insane, and Five is Extreme. Each World will have the world name, how many levels you completed, and if you download the DLC or not. At the very bottom of the world map, there's a completion rate, which for every level you completed, every obtainable plant via the world, and every worlds unlocked. Currently, there's a glitch for DLC levels that makes the completion rate goes over 100%. Areas Player's House 14 Levels - Difficulty : Very Easy (0.5/5) The level that was take place in The Player's House. Dave and Penny came to your house to help, seeing that you're being helplessly under attacked by the Zombies, while your parents goes to visit someone. There are 4 tutorial levels, 8 levels, 1 Brain Buster level and 1 Boss level. Player's Backyard 10 Levels - Difficulty : Very Easy (0.5/5)''' The level that takes place in the backyard, the pool area. Just as they thought they were safe, they are proven to be wrong. Penny said that a storm could come later, as starting at Day 4, it starts to rain, but sun will still fall, because it's Daytime. Dave tells the Player that the Pool needs a plant that can put Ground Plants to the water tiles, so Dave took something from his pocket and found a Lily Pad seed packet. Dave just said "Hope it helps you, neighbor!". Deep Paradise Woods 35 Levels - Difficulty : Easy (1/5) Takes place in a very deep jungle, with only signs of light from the above. Dave actually questions Penny about why she brought the Player and Dave here. Penny said that she heard from the Time Patrol Officer that Umbrella Leaf from Modern Time actually doesn't extinct, but instead, were captured by Zomboss, so Dave, Penny and the Player would surely follow the trail of the missing plant. The Officer said to be careful to Penny and Dave. There could be a Zombie hiding in those bushes near the house. In this world 25 levels are original, while 10 levels are DLC. Waterfall Pond 30 Levels - Difficulty : Somewhat Normal (1.5/5) Takes Place in a Tourists' Waterfall Attraction. Penny said that Lily Pad won't be useless anymore because Lane 3 and 4 is water, Just like the backyard in the previous world. This time, Sea-Shroom needs to be rescued. And, at the end, you'll have to fight the Tour Manager Zombie, which wants revenge on you because he's accused of more than 400 zombies killed. It's has 20 levels, and has 10 more as DLC. '''Crystal Cavern 20 Levels - Difficulty : Normal (2/5) Takes place in a crystal mine that filled with Crystals. In the present time, the crystals are nowhere to be found. The new gimmick is Crystal grounds that has different effects, and mine carts that appeared in some levels as an easy transporter for your plants. This time, there's no plants needed to be rescued, but as the Patrol Police says to repel zombies from timelines, Penny, Dave and the Player does just that. At the end of the day, the Patrol Police congratulates you, Penny and Dave to repel the miners. But Dr. Zomboss cuts the transmission, and say a huge crystal zombie is coming at them. It has 20 levels, and no DLC so far. Subzero Hills 25 Levels - Difficulty : Hard (3/5) Takes place in the icy mountains, where it's near the Yeti Ice Land. Huge Haunting Mansion 32 Levels - Difficulty : Very Hard (3.5/5) Takes place in a mansion somehwere in Tranzylvania that's owned by a king there. It happened after Crystal Cavern event where after the Player, Dave and Penny defeated Crysta-worm Zombie, and Dave's tired and ask Penny to find the time where there's no zombie, and it's at night, where Dave could take a rest. So, they think a Huge Mansion in a time would be good. After you came there, Penny was telling a story that inside this mansion, It was known to be haunted by restless spirit, and zombies are there too. Dave thinks it's a joke and goes to sleep anyway. Only you and Penny awakes, and you will put those souls to rest. This is the first non-special event world that takes place Nighttime. Primordial Seas 25 Levels - Difficulty : Hard (3/5) Takes place in the seashore and the underwater itself in the prehistoric era version of Neighborville's shout beach. Dave seems to get a call from the Police that there's 5 plants missing to this era. There's also Dinosaurs outbreak at that time, and the Police tells them to also try and calm the dinosaurs down by getting rid of zombies. Aggressive Drylands 25 Levels - Difficulty : Insane (4/5) Takes place in the deserts of the Arabians and the Egyptians, where they actually have plans to get rid of all plants in the desert that causes harm to them. Dave, the player and Penny will have to go there and rescue the desert plants. This world takes place Daytime and Nighttime split, 12 levels for each time of the day. ??? (Coming Soon 2018) You tried so hard to reveal what's behind the gate, but to no avail... Zomboss' Special Mode specifics There are some maps that are exclusive to the Zomboss' Special Mode. Some are much different than the original counterparts (from above). Zomboss Test Lab (5 Levels) The tutorial world for Zomboss' Special Mode. This takes place in Zomboss' Lab at Coast 36. Which is located at the second floor. It's the Testing Chamber. More will come soon! Order of events The Player starts out at his home. His/Her parents said they're leaving to go to the other town in Neighborville. The Zombies came to pays the player a visit. Then, Crazy Dave appears to help the player, by giving the player Peashooter's seed packet. After the tutorial ends, the player ended up with 4 plants, which is Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-Nut and Potato Mine. Dr. Zomboss then appears as a hologram, warning Dave and the player for his revenge, after the tutorial ends. In Player's House, the player gets few more plants, which is Snow Pea, Stunion, Grave Buster, Cherry Bomb and Repeater. The player and Dave later proceeds to the Player's Backyard, with Dave giving the player Lily Pad's seed packet. He then gets out from your house, with him saying "I need to get Penny, i'll be right back." Penny then appears at the end of Day 10 of Player's Backyard, with Dave too. Penny are saying that we need to be hurry, because there are plants missing that originates from the Present Day, other than that, the player, Dave and Penny needs to stop Dr. Zomboss from his evil plan. In Deep Paradise Woods, they rescued Umbrella Leaf at Day 17. Which is the first mission from the Time Patrol Officers. They failed on getting Dr. Zomboss, since only the hologram appears, he says that he is in a different place, a different time now. The Player, Dave and Penny later defeats the Forest Deity, the Forest Guardian Zombie. Plants Main Article : PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Plants Here are plants added to this game. Some were returning, some were new, and some were adaptations. These are in Almanac order. Page 1= * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-Nut * Potato Mine * Snow Pea * Stunion * Grave Buster * Cherry Bomb * Repeater * Lily Pad * Threepeater * Tangle Kelp * Snapdragon * Cabbage-Pult * Chomper# * Moonflower# * Nightshade# * Escape Root# * Dusk Lobber# * Shrinking Violet# * Shadebloom# * Iceberg Lettuce% * Kernel-Pult% * Phat Beet% * Lightning Reed% * Bloomerang% * Shadow-Shroom% * Intensive Carrot# * Gatling Pea* * Podfather* * Twin Sunflower* * Solar Tomato* * Cold Snapdragon* * Chilly Pepper* * Fire Peashooter* * Jalapeno* * Bombegranate* * Grapeshot* * Moss Spikes * Moss-Shroom * Rambuthump * Chrysanthemum+ * Hollow Stump * Umbrella Leaf * AvoKABOOM+ * Jetpunch Apple= * Drill Turnip/ * Shii-take/ * Snooze-Nut/^ * Cocoa Beans# * Draimoss# * Tall-nut# * Protecitrus# * Melon-Pult# * Kiwibeast# * Winter Melon# * Sea-Shroom * Coconut Lobber * Squirt Pea * Torpedo Pineapple+ * Log Smacker * Flip-pad * Pufferdragon Fruit+ * Wildsteen/ |-| Page 2= * Pondrake/ * Sergeant Orange/^ * Drainpunch Orange~ * Bonified Peashooter~ * Drainthorn~ * Stinkbean+ * Torchwood+ * Squash+ * Imitater+ * Zewkinneh * Soak-Shroom * Crystal Flower * Frozen Pepper* * Spikeweed * Crystal Pea * Spikerock+ * Beanthopod/ * Split Pea/ * Purify Berry/^ * Geucalyptus~ * Sweet Potato~ * Hot Potato * Icicle Reed * Steam Bamboo * Lava Guava+ * Pinetreess * Pyro-Pea * Wasabi Whip* * Sun-Shroom~ * Puff-Shroom~ * Scaredy-Shroom~ * Fume-Shroom~ * Ice-Shroom~* * Hypno-Shroom~ * Smoosh-Shroom~ * Magic-Shroom~ * Toadstool~* * Magnet-Shroom * Starfruit * Hurrikale~+ * Holly Barrier~+ * Missle Toe~+ * Toxin Bush^ * Fire Gourd~ * Heavenly Peach~ * White Radish~ * Horsebean Commando~ * Tetrorchid~+ * Ionization Anthurium~ * Vortex Loquat~ * Agave~ * Monkiwifruit King~+ * Plantern * Sneaky Plum * Broghouli * Electric Peashooter+ * Electric Currant * Thundercotton * Garlic * Necrokitake * Electric Blueberry+ * Blooming Heart~+ * Hot Date~+ * Alakalezam~+ * Primal Peashooter |-| Page 3= * Primal Sunflower * Palmounter * Subzeronion * Primordial Apple+ * Oxygen Algae * Attractweed * Guacodile * Electric Anemone+ * Primal Wall-nut% * Primal Potato Mine% * Obsidian Reed* * Chill Mint * Cactus * Flying Carnation * Cottonlob+ * Rain Raspberry * Team-O-Chestnut * Rotobaga * Litrunk * Dandelion~+ Note *The plant with / mark shows that plant is obtainable by downloading DLC levels to get the plant. * The plant with # mark shows that plant is obtainable by beating levels in a world's Hidden Chamber. * The plant with + mark shows that plant is purchasable with gems. * The plant with * mark shows that plant is purchasable with shards. * The plant with ~ mark shows that plant is obtainable on a special event. * The plant with = mark shows that plant is obtainable from either an Epic Quest or purchasable with gems. * The plant with ^ mark shows that plant is obtainable from an Epic Quest. * The plant with % mark shows that plant is obtainable from an achievement. * The plant with red links shows that plant needs revamp or still unfinished. Zombies Main Article : PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Zombies Achievements Main Article : PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Achievements Upgrades Main Article : PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Upgrades Special Event Gallery PVZTPR.png|The logo. DeepParadiseWoodsDLCImage.png|Shadows of the Jungle DLC Teaser. HiddenChamberSneekPek.png|Version v.1.8 Deep Paradise Woods' Hidden Chamber Teaser. DeepParadiseWoodsMap.png|World Map Icon for Deep Paradise Woods WaterfallPondMap.png|World Map Icon for Waterfall Pond CrystalCavernMap.png|World Map Icon for Crystal Cavern HugeHauntingMansionMap.png|World Map Icon for Huge Haunting Mansion. More will come soon... Extras Update History Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Update History The Update History for this game, you can see which are added on what version, so it's clearer. So far, the most recent version is v.1.61, but v.1.62 or v.1.7 will come in December 2017 to January 2018. Upcoming Content / Concepts ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Upcoming Content ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Concepts The Upcoming Content shows you what's in store for the next version, and what Scrapped concepts are here. Plant Upgrades / Zombie Upgrades ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Level Upgrades Almanac / Travel Log ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Almanac ''Main Article: ''PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Travel Log See the Travel Log, and the Almanac. Trivia * The '''Free Mode' in this game is actually inspired from Koei's Warriors Games, especially Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi. * Zomboss' Special Mode were basically a side-story of the game, that explains what will happen if the player joined Zomboss. * Starting in version v.1.8.0, there are always two plants in the logo. * Version v.2.0.0 is the version where Nintendo Switch version, Xbox ONE and PS4 version were added. This was mainly due to the new Colosseum, the multiplayer feature. Poll Obsidian Reed or Cottonlob as the featured plants in the logo? Obsidian Reed Cottonlob Category:Games Category:Tower defense game